Forbidden Love
by JustYourAverageWitch
Summary: Jacob's pack is guarding the woods around the Cullens' house when they smell an unfamiliar stench. They follow it and find a vampire. The moment Jacob lays eyes on her, he falls in love. Will this forbidden love flourish? On hiatus.


**A/N: Full summary on my profile. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and after reading some really good **_**Twilight**_** fanfics, I decided to write it and post it. Please tell me what you think as this is my first attempt at a **_**Twilight **_**fic. I'll be updating weekly. By the way, Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesmee in this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Amethyst.**

**Chapter One: Attacked**

I was leaving my friend's house when it happened.

I laughed and waved to my friend as I turned around the corner. I was halfway past the forest when someone - or something - grabbed me and I was knocked out.

I opened my eyes and only saw darkness. When my eyes were adjusted, I saw trees all around me. I stood up carefully and dusted the dirt off my clothes. I heard something behind me. I turned around quickly.

There was nothing except trees behind me.

I heard the same rustling to my right. I turned around in that direction.

Nothing.

It went on for a while. I would hear a rustling, I would turn towards it and see nothing. I finally got tired of this game.

"Whoever you are, stop playing games!" I shouted. Afterwards, I realized I sounded stupid.

Something moved ahead of me. A pale man stepped into my line of sight. His hands and clothes were bloody.

"W-w-who a-a-are you?" I stuttered.

The man didn't answer; he only grinned evilly.

I tried to back away, but suddenly, he was behind me. One of his cold hands were holding mine behind my back while the other was covering my mouth.

I started struggling, now knowing that this _thing_ wasn't normal.

"Stop struggling or I will kill you painfully," it growled in my ear.

I stopped struggling, figuring that if I had to die, I would rather it be quick and painless rather than long and painful.

The thing placed his mouth on my neck. As I was about to recoil in disgust, it bite me. Hard.

I fell to the ground, gasping at the pain. It felt as though my neck was on fire and it was spreading everywhere, slowly. My eyes closed and I heard nothing else.

The pain probably lasted a few days or so. I wasn't sure since I had probably blacked out, but the moon was fuller when I opened my eyes a little bit.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes further and saw the monster that had done this to me. I glared at him hatefully as I stood up, my throat burning.

He smirked at me. I could see that he was carrying a mirror. He must have noticed my gaze because he placed the mirror in front of me. I gasped at what I saw.

My normally plain, straight raven black hair was now up to my waist and layered. My skin was pale, almost white. I had more curves in the right places than before. My once brown eyes were now blood red. I could probably be called beautiful if I was taller than my 4 feet 10 inches. My clothes, however…

The right strap of my black sequined silk strappy top was covered with blood. Thankfully, my shiny black miniskirt hadn't risen. Unfortunately, my plaid Converses were dirty and my black flower hair clip was ruffled.

I vaguely heard the monster say something about me becoming his mate. I was horrified and scared at the thought. I was only fifteen!

I concentrated on a way out. I saw a boulder behind the monster.

_Imagine it floating and hurtling towards that monster_, a voice inside my head whispered. My eyes went wide. Was I going crazy? How was that going to help?

I needed a way to get out, though, so I did as the voice told me. The boulder started to float and then came hurtling towards the monster. It was stuck, facedown.

I froze for second before turning around and running as fast as I could. I found that I could run faster than I ever had before. Using the stars, I made it to a forest in Alabama.

The burning in my throat was getting hard to ignore. I saw a bear a few yards away. It smelled delicious. _Surrender to your instincts_, the voice in my head suggested. I did as the voice suggested and soon, I had drank the blood of two bears and three deer.

The burning in my throat gone, I ran in the direction of Washington state. My parents had a friend in the town of Forks. I had always seen something unusual about them. Now I understood it all: the pale skin, black eyes, cold skin, beauty, never eating. I can't believe I didn't think of finding the Cullens sooner!

I arrived at the edge of the forest by their home when I smelled some horrible stench. It smelled like wet dog.

As soon as I thought it, three wolves came running out of the direction of the Cullen house.

I gasped, backing away slightly, a look of fear on my face.

_Tell them why you came_, the voice in my head commanded.

"I'm here to see Carlisle Cullen," I said, my voice wavering.

The only female wolf growled, advancing towards me. The youngest one barked and the female stopped, but didn't back away.

I heard rustling from the direction of the Cullen house. _Really? The stench of three werewolves is bad enough_,I thought.

I heard a low, male chuckle before three figures stepped through the trees. I recognized one as Carlisle Cullen.

"Why have you come here?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I w-was b-bi-tt-en by s-some m-m-mons-t-ter," I stuttered, remembering what had happened. "H-He w-wanted me t-to b-be-c-come h-his m-mate."

"How long has it been since he's bitten you?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"A few days I guess," I shrugged, my voice quiet.

"Have you drank any human blood?"

I shook my head. "I stayed in the forests and drank animal blood," I whispered.

"Who are you? I don't seem to recognize you."

"My name is Amethyst, Amethyst Brunet."

Carlisle gasped. My family had been pretty close to him.

"Carlisle," a pixie-like girl a little shorter than me said. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, Alice. I was very good friends with her parents."

When he mentioned my parents, I started choking. How were they going to take my sudden disappearance?

"Jacob, Seth, Leah, it's alright, she won't harm you. Go, transform, and come back," Carlisle said. I figured he was speaking to the wolves and the voice inside my head agreed with me.

I heard someone take a sharp intake of breath. I turned in the direction of the sound. A bronze haired boy was watching me curiously.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"She has two voices," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"She has two separate minds."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. One mind is her own while the other is her dead sister Onyx's," Edward shrugged.

"_Onyx," _I asked incredulously. My older sister had disappeared a few years ago when she was my age and I was ten years old.

_Took you long enough_, Onyx said.

_Well, sorry. I just found out my dead sister is sharing heads with me! _I snapped.

_I'm just a voice inside your head. I can't control your body or anything. _I could almost imagine her shrugging. Onyx had looked exactly like I looked now when she had disappeared.

"Amethyst, follow us. I know Esme would want to see you," Carlisle said, beckoning me towards him, Edward, and Alice.

I tentatively walked towards them, sensing three pairs of eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the three wolves. Well, I saw them in their human forms. The girl glared at me, the younger boy looked at me curiously, and the older one just stared at me. I looked down, uncomfortable.

"Amethyst, how old are you?" Carlisle asked me, making me return my attention to him.

"Fifteen," I whispered.

"Oh no. The Volturi isn't going to like this," Carlisle murmured.

"Do you have a power?" Alice asked me. "Oh, never mind. I already know."

"How? And what do you mean by power?" I asked, curious.

"I'm psychic," Alice said brightly. "And by power, I mean your telekinesis."

"I'm telekinetic? That would explain the floating boulder," I said.

"Come on. I knew you were coming so I decorated a room for you! I hope you like pink because most of the furniture is pink," Alice said, linking arms with me and skipping forward.

My eyes went wide. "Your kidding about the pink, right?" _Please say yes! _Onyx and I thought desperately.

I heard Edward chuckle and asked, _You're a mind reader, aren't you?_

"Yes," Edward said.

_Is she joking about the pink?_

"Yes."

"Thank God," I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Thank God you were joking about the pink," I clarified, shivering at the thought of an all pink room.

"Edward!" Alice said, shocked. "Why did you tell her?"

Edward just shrugged. He was obviously amused.

We approached the Cullen house- correction: mansion. Alice opened the door and inside I saw six people. I recognized Esme immediately.

"Carlisle," a girl with dark hair started. "Who is this?"

"This is the daughter of one of my friends. Everyone, meet Amethyst Raven Brunet," Carlisle introduced.

Esme gasped and hurried forward. She enveloped me in a hug and started asking a million questions so quickly, I couldn't make out one.

Alice pulled me towards the couch as soon as Esme released me and pulled me next to her as we both sat down.

"Amethyst, this is Bella, Edward's wife," Alice introduced me to the girl with dark hair. "That is Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter," - a girl of about ten with curly bronze hair- "Rosalie," - a pretty girl with wavy blonde hair- "Emmett, Rosalie's husband," - a big man with black hair- "Jasper, my husband," - a stiff looking man with blonde hair- "Leah Clearwater," - the werewolf with black hair and what looked like a permanent scowl on her face- "Seth Clearwater," - the youngest werewolf with black hair and a smile on his face- "and Jacob Black." Jacob looked like the oldest werewolf (he was probably the Alpha) and had black hair and brown eyes. He was still staring at me and Onyx was getting annoyed. She always was impatient.

_Why is he staring at you like that? Does he think you're going to start attacking or something? _she practically shrieked in my head. Both Edward and I flinched.

"What is it?" Esme asked both of us.

"Oh, it's just that Amy- can I call you that?- has two minds. One is her own and the other belongs to her dead sister, Onyx," Alice answered.

"I guess _you_ can call me Amy," I shrugged, not being one for nicknames.

"Yay!" Alice said, smiling. I half expected her to start jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

Edward snorted but tried to cover it as a cough.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him and Edward shook his head.

I figured they were talking without words. Onyx groaned. _Black is still staring at you!_

I saw that she was right and Jacob I_ was _staring at me. _Wow, he got you so angry, you're calling him by his last name_, I noticed.

_Sure did_, was all she replied.

"Alice, why don't you show Amethyst her room?" Esme suggested.

"Alright," Alice said, standing up. I watched her warily, wondering what the chances were of my room being pink and fluffy. She must of noticed because she laughed and said, "Don't worry! I made your room all dark and gloomy like your other one!"

"Good. Onyx and I are not stepping foot in a room that's pink and fluffy," I said seriously. _That's right! _Onyx agreed, shivering at the thought of a room that's pink and fluffy.

"Come on," Alice said, pulling me up the stairs. I just hoped I didn't have to sleep in a coffin.

Before I rounded the corner, I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts.


End file.
